New Taicho!
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Toushiro goes down in an emotional wreck as Hinamori's division finally had its own new captain! But is this captain really trusthworthy? Or just another Aizen? And is what Shiro really feeling are acts of overprotectiveness and not jealousy? TouxMo R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Memories of the Past

"New...taichō?!"

Poshpuppy27: Well, this is my first fan fic and I hope you'll all like it. Well, basically from the title I'm a HitsuxHina fan…erm….Here goes…..

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th division and called as the "boy genius" of the whole soul society, stared at his paperwork s blankly as he thought about some distracting thoughts.

**TOUSHIROU'S P.O.V**

Few months has passed ever since Aizen-taichō …No….Aizen and Ichimaru had betrayed the whole member of Soul Society. Memories of them left the society and some people with wounds still freshly marked….Like Hinamori…Yes….I wonder how she's been doing this fast few months. Hmmm…Darn! Where in the world is Matsumoto when I need her to help me with these paper works? How can she even call herself a vice-captain?

-End of P.O.V.-

While Tōshirō was thinking about these thoughts, Matsumoto, his vice-captain thought it would be funny to surprise her distracted captain. So she sneaked up to his table and waited for the right moment then-

"BWAH!" Matsumoto said with a big grin on her face. But she was the one surprised when her captain wasn't surprised. And she grew a big fat sweat drop on her head as she sulked in the corner trying to recover of what her failed attempt to surprise her captain.

"Matsumoto, where have you been all this time?! Stop your childish acts baka, can't you see I can sense your reiatsu whenever you come up to me or sneak up to me?! It's not like you can hide your reiatsu or something…" Tōshirō said with a vein popping up in his head.

"Yeah, not like Hi-na-mo-ri-san eh taichō?" Matsumoto suddenly said out of nowhere, with a devilish smile on her lips. Then Tōshirō suddenly grew light pink shades in his cheeks and gave Matsumoto (who was already on the floor laughing so loud because of her taichō's reaction) an icy death glare.

"Ehem…. Matsumoto, take care of these remaining paper works while I go finish something." Tōshirō said handing Matsumoto 7 sheets of paper and walked out of the room.

"So you'll visit Hinamori-san eh? Good for you taichō!!" Matsumoto said in between laughs. Of course, Tōshirō just ignored her and thought "I'll just deal with her later."

Tōshirō went on walking down the corridor and into Unohana-taicho's division, once there, he visited his childhood friend and as well the 5th division's vice-captain, Hinamori Momo. When he entered the room no one was there and found Hinamori fast asleep in her bed. He watched her peaceful face having sweet dreams. Having seen this, Toushiro himself went back into his own past and remembered the time when he and Hinamori were together.

**Flashback**

It was a normal day at that time in Rukongai, and he and Hinamori were sitting down in what looked like the back part of a house. Then Hinamori was there, still a child with him, they were eating watermelons (actually BIG ones…But you get the point. It's not actually they could swallow one so quickly right?! Well… You get the point.Oh shucks; just get back to the story). Hinamori was talking to him and suddenly asked him if he was listening to her then he spitted the watermelon seeds to Hinamori. Everytime he would do that, Hinamori would pout while shielding herself against the attack of the watermelon seeds (I just made that one up…HAHA!). But then everything happened so quickly, they went to the academy and graduated with him as the captain of the 10th division and her as the vice-captain of the 5th division with that traitor Aizen and all the damages that happened.

End of flashback

He left the room quietly and saw Unohana standing there in the hallway. "You know what Toushiro-taichō? Hinamori-san is recovering quickly."Unohana said smiling. Toushiro replied "Well, that's good news…"

He was about to go back to his office (room…whatever) when he passed by Aizen's office. He suddenly thought of what happened a few months ago that left the mark in Soul Society and of course, the way he betrayed everyone especially his worshipper?! Or admirer, Hinamori. He felt his anger rising up but he told his self to be in control and continued walking back towards his office. There, he found Matsumoto drunk, lying on the floor saying things such as "Taichō!! How could you made me do all your paperwork?! It was so many! Many…Spinning like a balloon!!Uuuup!! In the air" and continued to sing in a drunk tone. Toshiro sighed and just went back to finish his remaining paperwork.

Poshpuppy27: Well, that was just the first part. Hope you'll all like it!! Well, here is a bit comedy with the guest from the other anime.

Toshiro: Where the hell am I? And why is it so dark in here?!

Plushtoy Kon: Welcome toshiro-taicho! You're one of our main guests in today's talk show!!

Hinamori: Hey! I should be in the hospital resting! How did I end up here?

Plushtoy Kon: She is our second guest for tonight… And for the third guest….

Natsume: Oi! Stupid Plush toy…WANNA DIE?

Plushtoy: um…. Ha-ha...Nice joke! Ahem…uh…Hey author! Wanna help me out here? PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2:Revealed Secrets

Chapter 2: Revealed Secrets

The next day Toushiro woke up and went to his office just to see Matsumoto lying down on the floor with 5 **BIG** sake bottles around her. "Sheesh, is she human?!" Toushiro thought. He sat down on his chair to start working on his 1,375 paper works to read and sign. After a few moments, Matsumoto woke up and said "Areh (pronounced as A-re)? Taichō why are you bringing your work in my room? Don't you know privacy?"" Baka. The administrative office isn't your room. Help me with my paper works." Toushiro replied.

After a few moments, Toshiro said he'll be walking around to get some fresh air. "What a pain in the neck that Matsumoto is!' he thought. While walking, he saw a paper flew out of the 5th division's office and saw Hinamori walk out to get it. "Hinamori!" he thought and ran as fast as he could to the office but saw no one.He just shrugged it all off and continued all the way to Unohana's division again just to visit Hinamori. Once there he was blocked off by Unohana. "Taichō we have a problem concerning about Hinamori-san." Unohana said.

"Nani? Is there any problem with her?" Toshiro asked calmly. "I'm afraid; today you can't visit her because she isn't here." "What do you mean?" "We already released her just yesterday, but she asked me not to tell anyone especially you, but I know you would be the first one to be worried so I just can't-""That's enough, Unohana-taichō. Thanks for informing me". Toushiro said and left.

"Why Hinamori? Why did you keep it as a secret?!WHY?!" Toushiro thought as he ran all the way back to the 5th division's office. There, in Hinamori table so twice the number of his paper works but he still didn't get to see Hinamori. "Why are you hiding from me bed-wetter Momo?!" Toushiro said in a cool and calm voice. He heard giggles and he was running out of patience and said again "Darn it Hinamori! Show yourself! Stop playing games."

When he turned around he saw Hinamori laughing and was surprised (Uh…tsk! tsk! tsk! Sorry Matsumoto, I guess Hinamori is the one who is a better surpriser than you), then he fell on the top of Hinamori with their faces close to each other, they were in an indecent position. Suddenly, Kira-kun opened the door and stared with a wide opened mouth.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?!" Toushiro said as he sat up and helped Hinamori get up.

"Sumimasen Hitsugaya-taichō, I didn't….um…Expect you to be here, because I have an urgent announcement for Hinamori fuku-taicho…Ahem…" Kira-kun said.

"What is it Kira-kun?" Hinamori said with pink shades in her cheeks.

"Matsumoto fuku-taicho (SO HARD TO TYPE!) Announced that there'll be a vice-captain meeting later this evening. That's all." Kira-kun said, and when he was about to leave he looked at his back and told Hinamori with a smile "Nice to have you back again, Momo," and left.

While Kira was gone, a distant silence came up over them with their own thoughts.

**Toushiro's P.O.V.**

Why that Kira Izuru! He's probably the same as his captain. And where in the world did he get the information that Hinamori was already released from the hospital? Did Hinamori also tell him? Or Unohana? More importantly, why did Hinamori keep this a secret from me and everyone else?

-End of P.O.V-

**Momo's P.O.V**

How did Shiro-chan know that I'm here? Did Unohana-taichō tell him? About the incident awhile ago... (Blushes)

-End of P.O.V.-

The silence was interrupted by Toushiro himself. "Hinamori, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Toushiro asked still has the color of crimson red on his face.

"Oh nothing, Hitsugaya-kun... I just wanted to surprise you" she replied with a giggle.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō! Man... Will you ever learn?!" Toushiro said and suddenly, Hinamori laughed out loud

"What? What's funny?!"Toushiro asked with a tomato face. "Oh nothing! It's just your expression Shiro-chan! It hardly ever changed since we were kids!" she said in between laughs.

Afterwards, he returned to his office and continued to do his paper works. But everytime he would work he would stop, then blush, then work furiously, then stop, then work normally again. His Vice-captain, Matsumoto, enjoyed looking at him this time.

"Ne, Taichō! What's your problem this time? You already saw Hinamori right? Did something happen? Hee-Hee..." Matsumoto said laughing. Toushiro realized this and stopped what he was doing and said to her "Shut up, why you don't help me here instead of observing me from far there?" Toushiro said giving her a death glare.

"Gomen taichō, but I have to be prepared for tonight's occasion." Matsumoto said smiling.

That night, Toushiro couldn't sleep and went up to see the vice-captain's meeting (meeting?!Matsumoto?!Right...And I'm Santa Claus). He wasn't that surprised when he went inside the room, but what did surprise him was the view of Hinamori being drunk. She was there, on her 3rd sake bottle with Kira talking to her and having fun.

Toushiro went up to her and fetched her, Matsumoto was there with Renji dancing with a pillow and wrestling at the same time.

"Hey Shiro-chan! Why did you bring me out here?! You know we could just have fun together with the others back there!" Hinamori said in a drunken tone. Toushiro on the other hand couldn't imagine Hinamori acting like Matsumoto and was horrified by the thought. Then Hinamori stopped walking under the Sakura tree and then at that time Toushiro stopped walking too. Hinamori sat down and pulled Toushiro to sit down too.

"Snap yourself out of it, Hinamori" Toushiro said.

"Hey Shiro-chan, I'm so sorry for being a burden to you" Hinamori said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I wasn't that helpful am I? Especially at that time when I thought Aizen-taicho died because of Gin Ichimaru." She said already crying.

"Listen to yourself Hinamori...After what Aizen did to you, you still call him "taichō", and stop thinking about it that it was your entire fault." Toushiro said calmly. "Why? Are you jealous of him that I'm calling him taichō and you just Hitsugaya-kun or Shiro-chan?"She said as she smiles faintly, but her smile disappeared as she said "You know what Shiro-chan?! Everynight I kept having the same dream that no matter what I do, I'm totally useless and...And... Aizen-taicho will kill me..."she said in a soft whisper with tears from her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Toushiro suddenly touched Hinamori's cheeks and kissed her sweetly and gently on the lips. After a few silent moments, Toushiro said to her "Baka... That's why I'm here; I'll always take care of you...O yasuminasai Hinamori."And Hinamori slept in Toushiro's arms that night as the wind blew softly and quietly.

Poshpuppy27: Waii!!So sweet!! Oh yeah...As another surprise here is the second part of the talk show!!

Plushtoy Kon: Uh...okay...here is our last guest for the show!!Card captor Sakura Kinomoto and her Plushtoy Kero-chan!!

Kero-chan: Who the hell are you calling a Plushtoy?!

Plushtoy Kon: Of course you! Well, even though we're two of a kind already...Everybody knows who is the cutest... (Smiles.)

Everybody vomits. And Plushtoy Kon grew a big fat vein on his stuff toy head while saying "Hey!"

Poshpuppy27: So why did you invite everybody here Kon? Just to waste their time?!Heheheh...

Plushtoy Kon: Of course not, okay...My first part: Let us compare Toushiro Hitsugaya of bleach and Hyuuga Natsume of Gakuen Alice.

Sakura: Yeah...Ah...Plushtoy Kon-chan...You're butts on fire?

Poshpuppy27: Until the next edition of talk show, what are they're similarities? And differences? And what is the cause of Plushtoy Kon's butt on fire?


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise?!

The next morning, Hinamori woke up in a blur. Thoughts rose to her head quickly.

Hinamori's P.O.V.

What happened last night? All I remember was Matsumoto told me that there was this Vice-captain meeting and then talked about how good it was to have me back...Then she called for a celebration. Kira-kun asked me to drink the cup of water then I was drunk...Wait! That wasn't water...That was SAKE! Uh...How stupid am I?! Then I got drunk, Shiro-chan fetched me and we talked under the Sakura tree and I cried to him...Then...He...(Blushes)He kissed me...And I...(Color Red now) slept on his arms that night.. But how did I return to my room? Maybe... After I slept soundly...He carried me back to my room? Oh!!How embarrassing!!Shiro-chan!!Then last night... (Color apple now) I should go and...Thank him...

-End of P.O.V-

Meanwhile, Toushiro was at his office without Matsumoto (because she has a hangover...Come on she was talking to the broomstick last night...) He was at his last paper work that day (he's really getting used to that) and was wondering...

Toushiro's P.O.V.

I wonder how is Hinamori already...Is she fine? Or is she still sleeping like Matsumoto?! About what I did... (Blushes) I hope she didn't remember...

-End of P.O.V-

Toushiro was wandering off to his own thoughts and didn't notice that Hinamori was already standing in the doorway of his office.

"Eh...Hitsugaya-kun?"Hinamori said in a soft and sweet voice. Toushiro was replaying the tone of her voice in his head because he liked it so much.

"Nani Hinamori?" Toushiro said with his usual calm and cool voice but he was starting to get pink shades in his cheeks.

"May I talk to you?" She said entering and trying her best not to laugh but she failed. She laughed out so loud that somehow, Toushiro felt annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Nani? What's so funny?!Eh, bed-wetter Momo?"Toushiro asked in an irritated voice.

"Uh...It's because of your expression Shiro-chan-"Hinamori said but she was interrupted

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō. Sheesh, you're calling everyone else "taichō" but me."

"Okay...It's just you're too serious Shiro-chan...I mean "Hitsugaya-taichō" Hinamori said mimicking the voice of Toushiro which made Toushiro turn to crimson red.

"What? What do you want Hinamori?"Toushiro asked as he cooled down. After he said this, a cold silence came past over them. They both looked off to other directions.

"Anu... Forgive me for what I am going to do to you, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said with her bangs covering her face. Toushiro was curious so he nodded and Hinamori started to approach him then...

Plushtoy Kon: Waahh!!Help my butt is on fire!!

Natsume & Toushiro: Oi! Stupid Plushtoy! Stop ruining the show!!

Hinamori: Why Toushiro? Do you really like to watch this part?

Toushiro: (blushing...) err...no...But...

Hinamori: So you hate this part?!

Toushiro: No...That's not what I mean...

Poshpuppy27: Can you all just shut up and go back to the show? Sorry, everyone!

Hinamori kissed Toushiro on the cheek sweetly and hugged him tight afterwards. She whispered "Arigato Shiro-chan..." then she pulled away and saw Toushiro's shocked and Tomato face.

"Arigato gozaimasu Shiro-chan...For everything since we're kids...Even though I feel so useless sometimes you're there to encourage me and even when I deceived you before...Anu-.."Hinamori said but she was (again!) interrupted.

"Baka bed-wetter Momo... That's why I'm here right?"Toushiro said as he pulled Hinamori's hand and kissed her neck softly while Hinamori let out a soft moan.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"Hinamori said as she blushed because of Toushiro's action. Then Toushiro suddenly stopped and blushed at his own actions.

"Gomenasai...ahem...I don't know what came over me..."Toushiro said blushing.

A deep silence came over them...Until someone from the 11th division knocked in.

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichō and Hinamori fuku-taicho...There will be an announcement from Genryuusai (who the heck was that old geezer with the long beard? Sorry if the name's wrong...peace out)

Afterwards, all the taichos and fuku-taichos went to the main division to hear the announcement.

"Konbanwa Everyone" The old geezer started. The night that time was full of tension and excitement.

"As we all know, the 5th division's captain: Aizen Sousouke (correct spelling? Oh...Whatever...) he started. Hinamori winced when she heard his name and painful memories came back to her.

"Has been long gone and therefore is banished from the Soul Society for apparent reasons. Leaving his vice-captain in sorts of trouble, the council and I have already agreed to bring up a new Taichō." he added. All sorts of whisper have come up between all of them but Hinamori was shocked as well while Toushiro stayed in his usual face.

A guy with messy chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes with his zanpaktou stepped in.

"He is Akamide Tsukimoto, and he is the decided one who will be the new taichō of the 5th division. First and foremost, let us all greet him with respect."All of them bowed to him shortly.

"Next, the 5th division's fuku-taicho please come up here and personally introduce yourself to him". And with that, Hinamori quietly walked in front and bowed in front of him and said "Konnichiwa, I'm Hinamori Momo, your vice-captain, I hope we'll get along" in her sweetest voice. Then the guy blushed and said in his pleasant (ya know young and nice kind of voice?!)Voice "Hello..."and smiled at her.

Suddenly, Matsumoto whispered to Kira "They look so cute together right?"In her loud and devilish voice, loud enough to let her taichō only hear. Toushiro gave her an icy death glare.

After the ceremony, there was a call of celebration. Matsumoto, Renji, and Kira was completely drunk after drinking 7 (plus 10…I don't know.) Sake bottles and were dancing with a mop that was lying around and the three of them were talking to it.

"Hey cutie...Wanna dance?" Renji asked. Of course the mop answered "Yes!" (Just kidding!)

Then Renji got really irritated because the mop just stared at him, he began to shout and complained to everybody what a stupid mop that thing was. Matsumoto and Kira laughed out so loud that they were on the floor laughing. The crowd stared at the 3 of them(most especially at Renji) while Toushiro slapped his forehead lightly and said "BAKA!" and walked away from the scene pretending that he wasn't included or even related to anyone there.

Toushiro was walking down the hallway and he saw Momo wearing an orange kimono while carrying 2 trays filled with sake. "Uh! Why those people! Why just not anyone else around there instead of me...Darn! I should be there already enjoying the celebration but right now I really can't 'coz of this stupid...UH!" Momo said complaining out loud while not noticing Toushiro was standing there a few meters away from her. This scene made Toushiro smile, he was going to offer a help to her but then...

"Uh...Excuse me...But...Erm... Do you need help with those?" Akamide asked. Toushiro was both surprised and angry; first he was surprise because he didn't notice his reiatsu and angry because...oops! Heheheh!

"Ah! Sorry Akamide-taichō! I didn't notice you were there! Sorry! Oh and no it's alright I can carry these myself...Heheheh!"Momo said laughing nervously. But her new taichō wouldn't listen and took 1 tray from her. "If it's alright for you Hinamori-san, I'd like to help you. And when we're alone please don't call me that formally my first name would be fine" he said smiling at her. They continued walking for a few more meters and finally Hinamori said "But taichō that would be so impolite of me...". "It doesn't matter, I'd like friendship to grow than power and other sorts of useless things" he said. This sentence made Hinamori winced and said to her, _I must be careful with him, even though he looks so nice and friendly...He might just be like...Someone I used to love... (_Hey! Isn't that a song?!Oops...sorry) and so while she was off in a daze remembering Aizen and how he betrayed her AND how protective Shiro-chan was to her, Akamide said "Are you alright Hinamori-san?!" Silence."Ah? Haiii!!Okay! I'll call you Tsukimoto-kun when were alone taichō!"She said nervously and kept on walking fast.

Toushiro was watching all alone and almost took out his zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru (correct?!Hey everyone! I'm so sorry if I get all the names and spellings wrong! I'm just new here! So I hope...You'll continue reading...) but he controlled himself but got the temperature in the whole place cooled down, Hinamori glanced back and looked very worried and concerned "Shiro-chan...I hope you're alright..." she thought as she walked by.

--

The next day, Toushiro was very** VERY** distracted form his work by some of his thoughts.

Conscience: Hey there big guy!

Toushiro: Who the hell are you?

Conscience: I'm your conscience, call me Shiro...

Toushiro: I don't need you get the hell out of here.

Plushtoy Kon: yeah, he doesn't need you!

Toushiro: What the hell are you doing here?!

An image in his mind (Plushtoy Kon is being pulled by Ichigo and the others while his claws are ripping the ground because he wanted to stay).

Conscience: Okay...Back to our topic, I'm here to help you with Hinamori.

Toushiro: Why? I don't' have problems with her...

Conscience: baka!

Toushiro: I promise if I ever find you I'll kill you!

Conscience: Try me...

Toushiro was betrayed by his own self. (Wait...That sounded weird...)So he cooled down and said "Fine... What do you know?"

Conscience: That you like Hinamori and is worried about her new handsome taichō.

Toushiro: Are you gay?! Wait...I'm not but you are...so...half of me is?!

Conscience: I'm only kidding! Sheesh! What? Am I CORRECT?

Toushiro: No...Because I only like her as a friend. Baka, we were friends since childhood.

Conscience: Well, that proves it; you like her...Come on... Denial...

Toushiro: Stop forcing me to say that I like her! Give me some evidence that shows I really like her.

Conscience stopped talking while searching some evidence...

Conscience: Aha!

Toushiro: What?!

But before Conscience could answer someone popped inside his office, someone we all love and Toushiro sometimes get annoyed at...Matsumoto! (Nice entrance, huh?)

"Taichō! You're working too hard! You should leave it all too me and just take a fresh air outside with someone." Matsumoto said. Toushiro couldn't believe his ears, Matsumoto? Work? Must be a dream or a miracle, but wait. There were already only 5 papers left and he was so annoyed at her because she could sense that her captain would almost be finished. But he didn't say a word; cause he had a plan, and stood up gave the papers to Matsumoto and left his office. While walking he tried to call his conscience up a few times and when he kept calling it it wouldn't appear and he bumped into someone (come on...you were talking to your self! How could you not bump to someone?!) This girl was a blonde young woman (about Hinamori's age but a few years older, with deep set blue eyes and a firm face).

"Sorry about this Miss." Toushiro said as he helped the girl to stand up. The girl blushed (Which clearly meant that she was one of the fan girls) and said "Hitsugaya-taichō! Sorry I didn't see you! (Well, actually she really saw him coming but she panicked and just stood there and bumped into him. Actually, she was kind of glad of it.)

"What were you in a hurry for?" the girl said trying to make a conversation. Come on?! Who wouldn't want a conversation with him?! Ahem...sorry...

"I was about to..."he stopped. He really didn't know where he would go. He just stared at the ground for a few minutes and he decided where to go. "I was about to go to the office."

"Excuse me but I have to go" Toushiro said so coldly. And he hurried past the girl and found himself walking to nowhere again. Fortunately, he saw Hinamori, balancing herself as she carried many paper works and was about to fall but she balanced herself again. Toushiro's mind relaxed again and smiled at her as he approached. But his smile disappeared because he didn't want to see Hinamori his...Erm...feelings for her.

"Wah! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said managing a smile while carrying the heavy stuff.

"Need some help?" Toushiro offered. Hinamori quickly answered "Yes! Thanks so much Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō! I'm a captain too you know!"He said quickly resisting a smile that was about to escape from his lips.

"Aw Shiro-chan! You always called me Bed-wetter Momo, then..."Hinamori said pouting and sweating from the heavy stuff. She started to complain to him about different other things as well.

"Well, it's true that before you were wetting your bed and you should call me taichō because I'm a captain too. Sheesh..."he said beginning to pout. Hinamori started to giggle. And Toushiro was starting to enjoy but annoyed.

When they reached the office no one was there, but it felt weird to be inside, well at least for Toushiro.

"Where's your taichō?" Toushiro asked.

"He's not here; he said he was being called by our Captain Commander. They said they had an important meeting..." she replied while fixing the papers.

"He said he'll be gone for an urgent meeting for something." Hinamori said while not looking at Hitsugaya and continued to fix the papers.

"Why Hitsugaya-kun? Do you… (Giggles)…like… (Laughs)…Never mind. (Laughs out loud.) Hinamori said. Toushiro quickly went red.

"How does he treat you?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly. Hinamori stopped laughing, and she looked at her childhood friend who was now a mature guy not a boy but a gay...I mean a guy. (Really! My finger slipped when I was typing!) She blushed slightly, and Hitsugaya noticed. He thought that she blushed because of her new taicho and was actually pissed off. (Jealous?! Ahem…AHEM!)

"He's…N-nice…Why?" Hinamori asked, unsure of the words she told him. Hitsugaya frowned (He does always right? Come on! I mean he only smiles when Hinamori was there…RIGHT?! RIGHT?! JUSTICE! Ahem…I just didn't take my medicine this day…Jokes.)

"Nothing…Here." Hitsugaya said as he placed the stack of papers absentmindedly at her table. Then he turned his back to Hinamori and left.

"Dot. Dot. Dot." Was all Hinamori could say. Tsk! Tsk! Romeo and Juliet anyone?!

Poshpuppy27: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And I am SO SORRY! If I only updated now, I am so preoccupied of schoolwork, social life, and extra activities. So, you can hate me now but you can't hate me forever! Ahem…Sorry, Reviews please.

Plush toy Kon: My butt! My butts on fire! Help!

(Hitsugaya used his power Hyourinmaru to set the fire off, but it was too much, now Kon was frozen.)

Kero-chan: Now who's the cute stuff toy now huh? HA!

Sakura Kinomoto: Kero-chan! Well…I have to use it…Wind!

(Unleashes her card wind and melted Kon.)

Plush toy Kon: Brr…I-I G-gue-e-ss w-we h-ha-ccchhoo!! Have t-to con-ti-tinue t-this la-t—terr… (Translation: I guess we have to continue this later).

Poshpuppy27: Super sorry again! If I kept all of you waiting…:-P


	4. Chapter 4: Caught in the act

Chapter 4: Caught in the act

Another day passed, and Hitsugaya was bored, depressed, and not to mention…JEALOUS. (I mean he was ill-tempered…Apparently, because of SOMEONE…Hehehehe). So he decided to take a stroll after he was done doing his paper works, he stopped by the 3rd divisions' office to see if Matsumoto was there (what's your guess? Dot. Dot. Question Mark.). She wasn't there! (What a miracle!).

Toushiro's P.O.V.

Whoa! Matsumoto isn't here?! (Sigh...) That's a relief. But still, there's this bad feeling that something worse is going on than I have expected. And Matsumoto's involved.

-End of P.O.V-

Toushiro kept on walking, and he quickly hid is reiatsu because he heard muffled voices. He went behind the wall near the 5th divisions' office.

"….Thanks….a…lot….you're…..doing…great…Momo-chan…" a voice. It was Akamide-taicho's. Hitsugaya felt his blood rising up. _Momo-chan?! Nobody in the whole Soul Society has ever called her that! That guy…_ Hitsugaya thought, and it looks like he was beginning to like this new captain. (Hahaha! Sarcasm! Men…With the look of Hitsugaya right now, he looked like he wanted to kill him.) I would support Hitsugaya from the start about the new captain…Bwahahahaha!

"It was nothing…..taicho….Anything…..else?" Another voice. This one, Hitsugaya knew too well, this voice was sweet and kind. It was Matsumoto's! Hehehe! Ahem…I know you all wanted to kill me.Gomen…I'll try to stop now…Jokes, actually it was Unohana's! I mean Hinamori's. Hitsugaya moved a bit closer as they entered their office.

"Taicho, its f-fine. I'll do the reports as well…It's really my job." Hinamori offered as she sat down. Tsukimoto looked confused, and then he frowned.

"Momo-chan…I told you to use my name. I feel like I'm old." Tsukimoto said. Hinamori giggled a bit (Uh-oh! Hitsugaya…) then she agreed to him. When they started doing the reports, Tsukimoto stood up whispered something to Hinamori. Then Hinamori happily nodded with a wide grin on her face. Then, her taicho whispered something again, and then this time, Hinamori blushed.

"Well, then. Thanks for doing these for me Momo-chan." Tsukimoto said as he placed one arm around Hinamori's neck, Hinamori blushed and looked uneasy.

Hitsugaya left quickly and stopped himself from doing anything rash. But after he left, it was clear he had been there, there was cold air everywhere.

"Brr! It's getting cold…Momo-chan, is it always like this at this time of year?" Tsukimoto asked as he rubbed his skin to reduce the coldness. Hinamori breathe, and she saw smoke (like when it's winter?! Yep.) _Shiro-chan? No…I'm sure he wouldn't…_

The next few days, Hitsugaya's temper has gone wild, but he stayed cool and calm on the outside (and I still LOVE HIM!). Matsumoto, who noticed that her taicho was more serious than he was before (Actually, she was the only one who noticed.)

"Taicho, what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked with her serious tone that was RARELY heard. Hitsugaya looked at her in surprise, and then he looked down at the paper again. He sighed.

"Nothing, help me here with these papers." Hitsugaya said. Rangiku sighed as well, and then she glanced outside the window. After a few minutes, a big bulb lit up beside her head. She got an idea (Wow, her brain was working. I'm proud of her! Sniffs). She smiled devilishly and looked at her captain. Toushiro placed the last paper down and he glanced outside the window.

"Ne, taicho. Have you heard any news from Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked innocently. Hitsugaya quickly glanced at Rangiku (who was smiling innocently…How scary…), he sighed.

"I don't know…Why don't you ask her or her _captain_?!"" Hitsugaya said emphasizing the word captain. Now, Rangiku smiled devilishly and was humming a tune. She was playing with her hair when she said

"Hinamori-chan is a nice girl isn't she?" Hitsugaya glared at her for a second, while sighing he nodded. Rangiku smiled widely, and then she continued

"But…After these past few days, she doesn't act like a child anymore. Well, she does around you…Hmmm….But, really…Sometimes when I look at her from the behind. She looks like a woman more than a girl to me (Is there a difference between the 2? I don't really know…Hehehehe!). She's growing up, and she's pretty too. If only she would only unwrap that bun she looks like a child like that!"

Hitsugaya almost smiled, but he stopped it because of his reasons (if he laughed, he'll die because Rangiku was there.) Rangiku, as we all know, has some other secret powers, (Bwahahahaha (evil laugh)), even without Hitsugaya saying it, she could easily read his face. She made another move.

"Well, I hope her taicho will take care of her." Rangiku said. Toushiro clenched his fists, then he ya know….Don't really want to explain it….

"Well, taicho. I got to go for now. Hinamori-chan called me and asked me to do something. Ja ne." Rangiku said as she stood up and left. Toushiro stared off into space.

Conscience: Hey!

Toushiro: Oi…Oh, it's you again. Leave me alone for awhile.

Conscience: Ouch! That really hurts my…I mean...Yours…OUR feeling…Why?

Toushiro: I was finding you these past few days…Where were you?!

Conscience: I was trying to find some evidence.

Toushiro: So, did you find some?

Conscience: Bwahahahaha! (Evil laugh) Of course I did….

Toushiro: Like what?

Conscience: Tell me why you're so irritated nowadays….

Toushiro: Nothing'….

Conscience: See! Ha! That pro-

Before any of the evidences was shown, a soft knock on the door was heard. Then the door opened suddenly…Guess who it was? Toushiro thought so too, he had been expecting this person to arrive…But…YOU WERE BOTH WRONG! HA! Jokes…It was just some extra girl who I hired to be in this fan fic.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taicho." The girl said meekly. Toushiro glared at her for a minute, but he sighed and nodded at her to come in. The girl nodded and bowed humbly, and then she delivered her message

"Hitsugaya-taicho…Akamide-taicho wants to see you."

--

"What?! Are you sure about this?" Toushiro asked in shock. The girl was also surprised, and she nodded and tried her best to look serene and solemn. But she couldn't, so she was smiling and her cheeks were pinkish already (gee, Toushiro, you're too obvious). Toushiro regretted that he made that statement, and now even this girl noticed that he was not himself that day.

"Uum...Ahem…I'll be right there. In the 5th divisions' office right?" Toushiro asked to change the topic. The girl nodded, and she bowed only a little bit higher than before and then she left. Toushiro couldn't believe and wouldn't want to believe that any of these has happened. He sighed and stared at the window absentmindedly; staring into space (he's really wasting time because he really didn't want to meet you-know-who. Delaying time, how childish of you Shiro-chan! Waii! How cute! Kawaii! Kawaii!

Meanwhile in the 5th divisions' office…

"Momo-chan…Let me help you with those papers." Tsukimoto said childishly (Doesn't fit you, eew!) Momo looked at him with those big black eyes curiously. She was thinking of something while looking at him.

"Hai, taicho. I mean, Tsukimoto-kun. Thanks for helping me!" Momo said sheepishly as she tried to smile at Tsukimoto but smiled weakly. Tsukimoto beamed back at her, and he touched her shoulder and nodded then he said "yo doug!" jokes…ahem...While they were looking at each other, a knock on the door was heard. Momo opened it and she looked outside the door and wondered nobody was there.

"Ahem! Are you blind or something?!" a voice said angrily. It was Toushiro. Momo was surprised and embarrassed at the same time, she was so embarrassed her face turned red. Toushiro, being the victim, turned redder than Momo (what the heck is this?! A contest whose face would be redder would win?!)

"Ah! Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun…I didn't...umm...Expect you to...be…err. Here today. By the way, why are you here Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked feeling uncomfortable. Her face still with the shade of pink.

"Your taicho asked me here to talk about something." Toushiro said a little bit coldly. Tsukimoto was dumbfounded at this sight; his vice-captain was so comfortable around this child. He coughed, and then Momo remembered that he was there.

"Ah! Sorry! Hitsugaya-kun...I mean…Ahem...Excuse me Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm going to talk to my captain." Momo said smiling warmly at him. Toushiro was surprised; he blushed at the way his childhood friend smiled at him.

Akamide's P.O.V.

This is very weird…Am I that uneasy to go with? Around with Hitsugaya it's like…the atmosphere's different…So carefree and normal…But with me the atmosphere's...Well...Different…Full of tension and other stuff…Why?

-End of P.O.V.-

"Ahem…Akamide-taicho? Are we going to stare at the floor or are we going to talk or something?" Toushiro asked impatiently (of course, who wouldn't? your rival asking to talk to you. Then you'll wait with that person you despise most in one person. Heck, if that person's with me. That person'll probably be dead by now.)

"Ah! Sorry Hitsugaya-taicho. Here, take a seat. Momo-chan…" Tsukimoto said as he offered Hitsugaya a seat. Toushiro's hands clenched as he heard the last part of the sentence, while Momo flinched (Wow, nice reactions…)

"Yes, Akamide-taicho?" Momo said as she smiled broadly at him. Toushiro stared at her for a minute, and then Momo smiled at him too.

"Eeto…Can you please prepare tea for Hitsugaya-taicho?" Tsukimoto said kindly. Momo nodded happily, and then she waved at Hitsugaya before she left. Now...Bwahahahahaha! (Evil laugh). Prepare for bloodshed!

"What do you want to talk about Akamide-taicho?" Toushiro asked politely as he could.

"Well, the important thing...Let's talk about that later. I want to satisfy my curiosity Hitsugaya-taicho." Tsukimoto said as he grinned at Toushiro.

"Satisfy your curiosity about what?"

"Well…About…_Hinamori Momo-chan._" Tsukimoto said as he grinned. Toushiro having read his lips, he tried to control his anger. And he did (great! Kill him later okay Shiro?) .

"What about her anyway?"

"I was just wondering, why are the both of you so carefree and open to each other? It's kind of interesting."

"Well…We're friends…Plus, it's none of your business anyway...So stick your nose out of this…" Toushiro snapped. Tsukimoto grinned wider (Reminds me of Gin Ichimaru…He's cute too! Waah!)

"Ahem…Have you noticed she's not a child anymore?" Tsukimoto said with his hands interlaced in front of the desk. Toushiro looked at him when he said this; it was as if he heard something interesting. Having heard of no response from Toushiro, Tsukimoto continued.

"She's growing into a woman. She's pretty, her childish features almost gone. And of course the way she acts, she's so mature for her age. Her slender body moving gracefully as she walks, and the way her lips curl into a smile. To me, she's like a fragile flower. A gentle woman, shy sometimes, but kind and very gentle."

Toushiro was looking (Actually, glaring at him, inside Shiro's head, it was like he was planning of a way to kill him. Bwahahahahaha! I support you to the fullest Shiro-chan!) At Akamide and was clenching his fist so hard. Tsukimoto was enjoying this sight, so he continued. (Bad move, you'll die early).

"She's the first woman who I met like this. And around you, she's so carefree and normal, I'm happy to see her smile. What do you think Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Silence. Dot. Another period of silence. Dot. A cold air of silence hung past between them. Finally, Toushiro replied simply

"Do whatever you want." Akamide sighed in relief, but Toushiro glared at him and warned him "Try to hurt her, and I promise I'll kill you." Akamide tried to smile, but can't. The room's temperature dropped quickly, then the room was cold (Snowing?! Yehey! Christmas! What the heck?!). Before any bloodsheds and chopping heads could happen, Momo entered the room carrying a tray which contained some tea and snacks (which she prepared herself).

"Ano...Akamide-taicho. Excuse me, but here's the tea you wanted." Momo said shivering a bit. Toushiro looked at her and he relaxed a little.

"Thanks a lot Momo-chan. I don't know why, but it suddenly became cold in here." Tsukimoto said. Momo was not surprised but she glanced at Toushiro (who was staring at her by the way.)

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun! I mean…Hitsugaya-taicho; would you like to have some snacks too?" Momo offered to Toushiro. Toushiro nodded and he drank all the tea down to the last drop, but he didn't touch the sweets though.

"Mm! Thanks a lot Momo-chan, the tea was great! (She mixed it in with muriatic acid, pesticide, and poison. Jokes! I hope though…) and the cake was delicious!" Tsukimoto exclaimed.

"Ah thanks! Tsukimoto-kun (Hitsugaya looked at her)…I mean…Akamide-taicho. Is there anything else you want?" Momo said. Tsukimoto shook his head (he looks like a dog.), Momo looked at Toushiro, but he didn't even bother to look at her. Momo excused herself and left the room.

"Hey, Akamide-taicho, can we skip the nonsense and get straight to the point? I remembered I have to do something." Toushiro said impatiently. Tsukimoto was surprised at first, but he agreed and excused himself for being rude and went on to the discussion.

"As you can see, Hinamori-fuku taicho said to you that Captain Commander and I had a private meeting. And he had asked me to get 1 subordinate of mine and another from another division to go undercover and check the status of Rukongai. You have been there yourself before right Hitsugaya-taicho?" Tsukimoto said, he waited for the sentence to sink in and for Toushiro's reply. Toushiro remembered what it was like in the old Rukongai days. With Hinamori when they were children, they would play and eat watermelons under the sun. Well, not until Aizen came along and destroyed it.

"So?" Toushiro said simply.

"So, well, my subordinate chose your fuku-taicho to go with her in the given assignment."

"Why am I here again?"

"I ask you, Hitsugaya-taicho, to come here to ask permission about the given assignment."

"Ah…Well, fine."

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Silence.

"Can I go now?"

"Ah! Yes…Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. Thanks again." Tsukimoto said. Hitsugaya excused himself, stood up and opened the door.

Hinamori waited for him when he went out in her taicho's room. Hinamori smiled widely at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya frowned when he saw her.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said in her energetic voice.

"Hey Hinamori…" Toushiro said as he continued walking to the main door of the 5th divisions' office. Hinamori followed.

"Can I walk with you?" Momo asked.

"Is it okay for your taicho for you to leave you office without his permission?" Toushiro asked, frowning. (Man, he really needs to cheer up.)

"Umm…Yeah, plus I need to see where Rangiku-san is."

"Oh. Why?"

"It's a secret." Momo said then she giggled. This cheered up Hitsugaya a little. They continued walking and talking at the same time.

"So…What did you and taicho talk about?" Momo started the conversation.

"Nothing….It's about-"Toushiro stopped suddenly. _Well, he talked about YOU! No, I shouldn't tell her that. Well DUH! _Hitsugaya thought.

"About what?" Mom asked curiously.

"About one of his subordinates going with Matsumoto to Rukongai." Toushiro finally said. Then he added "Do you know who that is?"

"Secret…." Momo said quietly and giggled.

-TOUSHIRO'S P.O.V.-

Man that was close…She's really still a kid (Kon: Why aren't you one?!) Shut up Kon! This is my P.O.V! (Kon: Sorry…), she hides a secret from me which is so obvious. I guess I have to play with her.

-End of P.O.V-

After seeing where Matsumoto is, Momo was satisfied and she went back to her own office. Toushiro on the other hand, kept on thinking about the conversation he and Akamide had a while ago. He was so angry and mad and…well…angry he forgot that Matsumoto was there.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto said innocently. Toushiro looked at her and he realized what was he doing, and he returned to do his paper works.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Toushiro said.

"Ano….Thank you so much Hitsugaya-taicho! You are the best taicho I ever had!" Matsumoto kept on saying while burying Toushiro's head in her chest. Toushiro could hardly breathe, he was suffocating (someone give him something! I'll give him CPR!). Matsumoto noticed this after a few minutes and she let go. Toushiro's first reaction was to slap Matsumoto hardly at the back of her head.

"OW! Taicho! What did you that for?!" Matsumoto asked with tears on her eyes while rubbing the back of her head.

"IDIOT! Do you want to kill me?!" Toushiro shouted. Matsumoto laughed at this then she took the advantage of this moment.

"Ne, taicho…We're leaving tomorrow right? So this calls for a celebration!" Matsumoto aid excitedly. Toushiro sighed because he knew what she wanted—or rather she was a very predictable person.

"Yeah…Whatever." Toushiro said. Then, Matsumoto was about to hug him again (the right term is _killing _or _suffocating_ right?) but Toushiro quickly ducked his head then he swiftly went back to his chair. Matsumoto left, singing to herself merrily as she skipped her way out of the office.

-TOUSHIRO'S P.O.V-

Wow…Is that even the right decision? Eck…About tonight's occasion, would I go to that celebration or not? I know the 3 of them will look stupid as that Akamide's--… Akamide Tsukimoto…I hate that guy. He thinks he's smart, cool, like…Aizen…But he's not… Wait! Why the hell am I thinking about this?! Them?! Uugh… I better go back to work.

-End of P.O.V-

But the problem is…When Hitsugaya turned to work in his table, there _weren't_ any papers. How could that be? There were always papers filling around the spaces of his office. Oh, he remembered. He took care of them while Matsumoto was sleeping and whining and sleeping. He sighed and gazed outside the window.

Conscience: I'm back!

Toushiro heard this voice and fell out of his chair. He stood up and then he quickly glanced around the room if somebody was there. He sighed in relief and sat back up in his chair again.

Toushiro: Where the hell did you go?!

Conscience: Well…Somebody interrupted our conversations right? Plus, I need to make stronger evidence about your feelings for Hinamori-chan.

Toushiro: Why do you even bother? Wait! Don't answer that….

Conscience: So…How is your relationship with Hinamori-san?

Toushiro: The same…Why?

Conscience: Well, I wante-

Toushiro: Stop! Just let me have the evidence that you were so busy looking for. In case someone decides to interrupt us again.

Conscience: WOW! Cool! How smart of you! Me?! It's so expected from me…you?!

Toushiro: Yeah, yeah….yeah….Shut up and show me the evidence.

Conscience: Well...Here's my first evidence…

Before he could show the evidence, Hinamori knocked and went inside the room. Hitsugaya jumped a bit at his chair. I smell trouble! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

"Hitsugaya-kun…Hey! Sorry if I just went inside in a hurry. I need to talk about something with you." Hinamori said looking straight at Hitsugaya. Toushiro on the other hand, can't recover from the shock a while ago and is now in a state of problem.

Conscience: She's here now! This is good! So lucky! GOOD! This is the best time ever!

Toushiro: Dang it! Can't you disappear for awhile? It's going to be trouble if you stay here.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you okay? Is this a bad time for me to go here and talk to you? I hope I didn't disturb you…I am so sorry!" Hinamori said.

Conscience: Hey stupid! Go greet her! Can't you see she's talking to you?

Toushiro was zapped back to reality and then he looked at Hinamori and was now blushing a bit from embarrassment (I know I would…Oops! Sorry!)

"Ahem…Oh, Hinamori…Sorry about me staring into space. I have some things going in my head. And no, it's alright for you to come. Why anyway?"

"I wanted to talk about…Well…Rangiku-san told me you were getting angry again...About something…I was wondering…"

"If it was you right? First of all: no, second: why do you even care? Stick your nose out of this one."

Conscience: What are you talking about?! That's wrong! You're going to make her cry! Stupid! And they said you're the genius!

"Shut up!" Toushiro said a little bit loud.

"What? W-what? I didn't say anything Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said with watery eyes. She was looking down at the floor.

Conscience: Great! Now she'll hate you! Do you want her to cry because of you?

Toushiro: No…Aargh! It's your entire fault! Disappear for awhile!

Conscience: Are you crazy?! Will I leave you at this messy situation?! Do what I say: Ask for forgiveness!

"Ano…Hinamori….Gomen, I wasn't saying that to you. I was…Reading it from the book…..I got a bit carried away. Sorry."

"But…You said to stick my nose out of your business… I'm sorry." Hinamori said holding back tears.

Conscience: See what you did?! No wonder you try to act mature but you FAILED!

Toushiro: Shut up! Let me think of what to do…

"Well…Hitsugaya-kun, I can see that you're very busy. I-I'll just come back later. Okay? Ja ne." Hinamori said frowning and was about to go outside of the door when …

"Wait Hinamori!" Toushiro said. Hinamori turned her back and faced Hitsugaya but she was a little bit surprised about his action.

"What?"

Conscience: Now repeat after me: I've kept it since before but I'll tell it you to now.

"I've kept it since before but I'll tell it to you now." Toushiro began. Hinamori's eyes begin to widened.

Conscience: That…I…

"That…I…"

Conscience: I love you very much Hinamori.

"That I love y…what?!" Toushiro said as he began to turn red. Hinamori giggled a bit.

"Ahem…What I meant to say was. I love to know who is the other subordinate that Matsumoto will be going with. I feel sorry for that person."

After hearing those words, Hinamori felt a little bit relieved but she cracked up. She laughed so hard she was crying and she was crying because she laughed so hard.

"Why are you laughing now ha? Baka!" Toushiro said while keeping still because his face was very hot.

"Well, first of all...I thought you were really mad at me. Then, you'll stop me and say what I thought something very important. You know, awhile ago, you were actually using words by a guy confessing to a girl? I really lost it when you just said those other words." Hinamori said quite relaxed now.

Conscience: Wow, she has keen senses. Meanwhile...STUPID GUY!

"So...You were saying of confessing... How will you answer if someone confesses to you?" Toushiro asked cautiously. Hinamori looked at him thoughtfully. She just stood there for a few seconds.

"Well...I-it really depends who the pp-person is...Ahem..." Hinamori replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Well...What if...It was Akamide-taicho?" Toushiro said, looking at his desk, while playing with his pencil and not looking at Hinamori. There was a momentary silence.

"I-I don't know...Hitsugaya-kun. Why are you asking anyway?" Hinamori said nervously. Toushiro sighed, and then he cast a soft glance at Hinamori.

"Nothing really...There were rumors (thanks to Matsumoto!) going around about the two of you. I just wanted to confirm if it was true."

"I have an answer to that one. Between him and me, he really reminds me of someone. But...I-I'm not sure. I don't really pay attention to these kinds of things."

Toushiro sighed again, but this time it was a long heavy sigh. Hinamori looked hurt and confused at the same time. A heavy silence hung in the air.

"Anu, Hitsugaya-kun. Come later at the celebration okay?" Hinamori said while smiling then she left. Toushiro stood up, and then he sat down on the sofa drinking hot tea.

Conscience: THAT'S IT!

Toushiro spitted the tea he drank. Then he wiped off the tea in his mouth by his sleeves. He was getting annoyed by this way of communicating.

Toushiro: WHAT?! And can you stop doing that?! It's really getting annoying...

Conscience: Oops, sorry...But before I get to the point...She forgave you right? So what the hell is up with you getting all depressed?

Toushiro: Nothing...It's just that I'm still young...And the worst is, I'm her childhood friend.

Conscience: What about it?

Toushiro: I made a vow before that I'll protect her whatever it takes...But now, I-I seek her out instead of protecting her...More of like wanting her for myself... It's something new, so I'm not used to things like this.

Conscience: Wow...I didn't know you were so deep about things like things. You're still a kid, so many things can happen. Okay? You'll eventually grow up...Damn! I sound like a father lecturing his son. Just go to her division later to pick her up, okay?

Toushiro: Ahem...Sure...But can you disappear?! Its frickin' pissing me off.

Conscience: Fine...Ja ne.

--

Toushiro looked outside the 10th division's window. He was in a deep thought, he looked at the clock: 6:35 pm (it was a gift from the real world. Actually, I bought it for him!). He sighed and then he sat down thinking about something.

-TOUSHIRO'S P.O.V.-

Man...This is so tiring... Thinking about it...Wait! Damn! This is not like me! I'm like...a guy in...a s-situation. It's so obvious! With the sighs, and the spacing outs, and the stupid consciences...Ugh! Then when Hinamori's here! I'm not who I used to be! I mean...I'm not acting like myself anymore! What about my "image"?! Damn! I'll act myself and keep my cool from now on! Darn all of this!

-END OF P.O.V.-

Toushiro stood up then he ran outside of the door leaving a note behind, in case Matsumoto comes. He was walking, pretty angry of himself, and embarrassed at the same time. Because of his frustration he didn't notice many people were watching him, and they were pretty scared. Toushiro went to the 5th division cautiously. He hid is reiatsu then he quietly went on the side of the 5th division's office below a window. He heard muffled voices and since the place was close to nothing, except for trees and bushes, he crouched and got the perfect view of Hinamori and her taicho. (Ouch! Wow...Sneaking are you?)

"Ne, Momo-chan...Are you going to the celebration later?" Tsukimoto asked. Toushiro controlled himself (But I kept on pleading to him to kill that guy!) and he remembered his vow awhile ago.

"Yes. How about you taich...err...Tsukimoto-kun?" Momo keeps the conversation going while she was fixing the papers on her table.

"Maybe. But who'll you be going with?" Tsukimoto said while looking at her back (How scary.) Momo just stood there for a few minutes, and then the room was filled with silence. Toushiro was there, his own heartbeat um...beating loudly.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro-kun..." she whispered (why are you WHISPERING?!). Tsukimoto grinned, and then he looked at the window at his back. Toushiro didn't notice because he was busy being red and...Stuff...

"Ah...In that case, I won't go." Tsukimoto said pretending to sound sad. Momo looked at him, but she was leaning at the sofa. She was always puzzled by his actions, like it was scripted or planned or something. Without knowing it, her taicho flashed step in front of her, but dangerously close to each others face.

Toushiro was staring at this sight for minutes. Tsukimoto looked at his back then he grinned widely. Somehow, Hinamori can't remember how it happened. It happened so fast, they weren't in the sofa anymore, and they were against the wall. Hinamori was against the wall with Akamide in front of her, his hand was at the wall, his other hand was touching Hinamori's face. (Ugh.How disgusting, he's like a maniac or something.)

Hinamori couldn't move, she was blushing hard. She was about to burst. Akamide smiled softly at her, he kept looking at his back then he always smiles. Toushiro couldn't move from his place either, he didn't know why he couldn't move.

Akamide moved closer to Hinamori's face, his other hand moved from Hinamori's face to her hand. Then he smiled, he whispered something which made Hinamori blush harder, then he kissed her cheek lightly then just moved his lips to her neck and then he smiled.

"You smell good...As always..." Tsukimoto said softly, then he gave a quiet laugh, he rose his head from her neck, then he smiled softly and looked at her sweetly.

Toushiro was dumbfounded, he was about to attack (Yahoo!) Tsukimoto when he felt a reiatsu go near him, he flash stepped behind his attacker and was surprised at who that was.

"Ukitake?!" a surprised Toushiro said. Then the anger decreased, only to be replaced by embarrassment. Ukitake looked at him with concern, but as soon as he saw Toushiro cursing his self, he smiled.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taicho...no...Toushiro-kun, let's go to the roof of my division. Okay?" Ukitake said while smiling. They flash stepped all the way there, then they sat down, both drinking tea. Toushiro stared at the stars, believing they would give him enough strength to deal with these. Ukitake suddenly figured out that he always does this kind of thing (Boy! He's so smart!).

"Do you like stars Toushiro-kun?" Ukitake asked. Toushiro looked at him and he nodded. Ukitake closed his eyes for awhile, and then he smiled.

"Do you...Love them?" Ukitake asked again. This time, Toushiro blushed. After a minute, he cursed his self again then he turned to Ukitake then said

"Yeah." Ukitake took a deep breath because this was going to be hard.

"Do you always do these kinds of things?" he asked. Another nod.

"Ano...Toushiro-kun...About awhile ago, about the thing I saw...?" Ukitake hesitantly began. Toushiro cursed his self again, then he sighed a sad sigh (umm...weird.)

"What were you doing back there anyway? Well...Aside from spying the 2 lovers?" Ukitake happily asked. Then he froze, he spotted his error in that sentence. He saw Toushiro darken.

"I was about to fetch Hinamori so we can go to the celebration like she asked me to." Toushiro replied seriously. Then he drank his tea. _Bad move...Be careful to choose the words to say or I'll die early! _Ukitake thought.

"Well, if you were going to fetch her, why do you have to crouch under the window and hide your reiatsu?" Ukitake asked seriously. Toushiro was shocked, _I have no escape with this one_, Toushiro thought.

"I was just...Checking...If what they are doing." Toushiro said with doubt.

"I know that kind of styles Toushiro-kun. The truth is...That...Ermm...You were kind of worried about the new captain of Hinamori-san right? So you were always keeping an eye on the both of them. Right?" Juushiro Ukitake asked nervously. Toushiro sighed. _This is not even close to what I feel. But he may be right. _He thought.

"Well...Sort of." Toushiro said, and then he took another sip. Ukitake was finding something in his pocket; Toushiro stared at him because he was puzzled by his action. He took out one of the things he hates most.

"Candy?" Ukitake offered as he reached Toushiro a piece of candy labeled as "Experiment A". Toushiro sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Okay" Ukitake shrugged and tossed the candy carelessly in his mouth. Toushiro was really curious and nervous at the same time._ Does he even care that that candy is only an experiment?! What a…._Toushiro thought (a bit amazed though). Seconds later, Ukitake was choking. Toushiro really panicked and slapped the back of Ukitake really hard, and then the candy came out.

"Woah…That was close! Thanks Toushiro-kun! I never knew candies were dangerous! Hahahahaha…."Ukitake joked. Toushiro was dumbfounded. _Is this guy for real?!_ He thought.

"So…What's your plan?" Ukitake asked as he grew more serious. Toushiro sighed and ruffled his hair.

"I don't know…I guess I have to pick her up from her office…" Toushiro said. Ukitake nodded in agreement. Then, he was crying. Toushiro was now scared and surprised at the same time.

"Ukitake-taicho….W-what's wrong?!" Toushiro asked. Ukitake held Toushiro's hand with both of his own as he cried.

"Aahh…The scent of this youth's LOVE! It's too beautiful!" Ukitake sniffed, and then he cried harder. Toushiro sweat dropped and jumped down from the roof to escape the madman.

"Better face Hinamori now than suffer staying with that guy" Toushiro muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Party Disaster!

"**New…Taicho?!"**

Poshpuppy27: Sorry! Oh yeah, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Disaster!

Toushiro walked in silence, drowned in his thoughts. He was as well, nervous of how to face Hinamori after what he had seen. He was also nervous because he thought that if he will see Hinamori's beloved Akamide Tsukimoto-taicho, he may not control himself and he may do something rash, in which later on, he will regret.

Conscience: *Whistles* that was a bad scene. A _very _bad scene. Likely unforgettable.

Toushiro: What is?

Conscience" Hey! You seem to be pretty calm today. What's up?

Toushiro: Nothing. So back off.

Conscience: Wait you aren't calm. You're nervous and something else…

Toushiro: Darn this! Come on…Just leave…Please? I'm in no mood for this…

Conscience: Okay…Whatever. It's your life man.

Toushiro sighed again as he continued walking. Finally, within a few kilometers, he can see the petite figure of Hinamori. He studied her face, but he can't see it. As he walked nearer to her, he can see that Hinamori looked badly shaken, like she was shocked because of something, and she looked nervous as well. The exact moment Hinamori saw Hitsugaya, her eyes got watery, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't and shouldn't. Toushiro saw her reaction and frowned. He clenched his fists tightly and vowed he will make Tsukimoto pay for what he did.

"Hinamori…Are you ready?" Toushiro spoke softly. Hinamori looked at him nervously, and avoided eye contact with him. However, she took a quick glance at him and nodded meekly. They began to walk until they heard footsteps behind them.

"Ah, Momo-chan leaving already?" a sly voice asked playfully. Hinamori froze and then Toushiro quickly looked at Hinamori. He didn't need to look at his back to see who it was, because he knew that voice too well. (Guess who? Yep! It's that scum! Aargh! I hate him! I don't even know why I created him!) Hinamori turned her back slowly and forced a smile.

"Y-yes Akamide-taicho. Sorry for not informing y-you…I…I will be leaving with Hitsugaya-taicho" Hinamori whispered, avoiding eye contact with either of the two. He flinched as he heard Hinamori say _taicho _without and hesitation. Toushiro clenched his fists, controlled his tempered, and then cursed Tsukimoto in his mind. He was pretty pissed off.

"That's too bad. Well, I'm sure Hitsugaya-taicho will take care of you. Give them my regards. Oh, and have fun" Tsukimoto said before he gave them both that sly mischievous smile of his.

"O-okay Akamide-taicho. We'll b-be going then" Hinamori stuttered as they began to walk again.

The silence was deafening.

Both of them neither talked nor did something to attract the other's attention. They walked with distances with each other. (Uh-oh…Hmm...I wonder why). Hinamori was feeling uncomfortable with the tension that mixed in with the silence. She tried her best to come up with a topic to start the conversation. Toushiro on the other hand, was completely satisfied with the silence; it made him think about a lot of things.

"So…Hitsugaya-kun---"Hinamori began, breaking the silence.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho Hinamori" Toushiro reminded her in an icy voice. There was a hint of annoyance in that particular phrase and Hinamori noticed it.

"But I always called you Hitsugaya-kun right? Are you okay?" Hinamori replied with concern.

"Yeah you always call me that. Not until awhile ago. You said 'Hitsugaya-taicho' without a hint of hesitation Hinamori. So why can't you say that again always? And yes, I'm fine. Do I look sick to you?" Toushiro said coldly and sarcastically. (Ouch! What the-) Hinamori was hurt by Toushiro's comment.

"Sorry for making you fetch me and by dragging you to Rangiku-san's celebration party" Hinamori apologized quietly with hurt and regret noticeable in her voice. Toushiro took a quick glance at Hinamori; she was looking at her feet, ready to cry at any moment. He sighed and casted a soft glance at her.

"Look, I'm sorry…" he whispered, but Hinamori didn't hear him so they continued walking. Toushiro was pretty pissed off at that moment. Silence came over them a few moments later again. Afterwards, they had finally arrived at the venue of the celebration: A sake bar. (Who the hell would put a sake bar in Soul Society?!) Before they went inside, Hinamori somehow sensed Toushiro's uneasiness as he sighed.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun? I mean Hitsugaya…taicho?" Hinamori carefully asked Toushiro. Toushiro, again flinched as he heard the taicho part (That what was he wanted right?!) He looked at her and sighed.

"Well…Here we go…its do or die" Toushiro said sadly. Hinamori giggled but quickly stopped as Toushiro glared at her. They both went inside and saw chaos. (Heck, I was there too!)

They saw Abarai Renji from the 6th division crying and cursing Kira Izuru from the 3rd division. They overheard their conversation.

"You ALWAYS called me red pineapple you damn jerk!" Abarai accused as he cried anime tears (he was still holding the sake bottle).

"What?! How about ME?! Rangiku-san always called me a demon because of my hairstyle! LOOK! LOOK AT IT!" Kira pointed his head, as he cried.

"And the other day you stole my SWEETHEART from me!" Abarai said as gulped down another sake bottle.

"STOLE?! I NEED TO USE HER THAT TIME! Plus, you were kissing her and she looked like she was about to puke!" Kira yelled. Another sake bottle was drunk.

"YOU STOLE HER!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"LET'S GO ASK HER THEN!" Abarai concluded. The 2 marched down and stopped at one corner. A broom (Yup, _the_ broom) was lying at the side.

"HEY SWEETIE! THIS 'DEMON' STOLE YOU FROM ME RIIIIGHT?!" Abarai yelled at the broom. The broom didn't answer (aha….).

"SEE! SHE DIDN'T ANSWER YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Kira poked Abarai's cheek a he collapsed down the ground, he laughed hysterically. Abarai grabbed the broom and he cried."WHY?! OH WHY?!" Abarai cried dramatically at the broom. Kira was rolling to and fro the ground, he cried as he laughed. Hinamori and Toushiro sweat dropped as they moved away unnoticeably before either Abarai or Kira will recognize them.

Out of the corner of Toushiro's eyes, he saw a terribly drunken Yumichika going inside the tent which had "FORTUNE TELLER" written in a cardboard at the top of the tent. _Too bad. I should be careful not to let Hinamori see---- _His thoughts were interrupted with a tug at his sleeve. It was the thing he hoped that wouldn't happen. But too bad, 'cause it did.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun----" Hinamori began.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho----"

"Sure. Sure. Sure! Ne, Shiro-chan (a vein appears on Toushiro's head) let's go over there!" Hinamori cried out excitedly as she pointed the said tent. Hinamori looked at Toushiro's reaction and she giggled. Toushiro's face was pale, he looked aghast, like something from his nightmare came true. Even though his reaction was like that, Hinamori dragged Toushiro into the tent.

Inside the tent were just a simple violet table cloth, and a shiny ball in the middle. _Something is SO wrong in here _Toushiro thought. Yumichika entered wearing a bandana and some gypsy earrings and his face was flushed.

"Weeellllcoooommmeee, my loverlieesss! My daaarrrrllliiingggss! I am (drum roll please) the great Yuuummiicchhhiikkaaa!" he said in a different gypsy-like voice.

Hinamori clapped her hands in delight. Toushiro looked at her and smiled. He was glad that Hinamori cheered up a bit. _Oh well whatever makes her happy makes me happy _he thought as he shrugged. As he observed her with a smile on his face, he noticed how Hinamori's cheeks became reddish and her big brown eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Noooww….I will tell your –hiccup- fuuttuuurrreeesss! Now, who would like tooo go first?" Yumichika announced as he gulped down another cup. Hinamori took in a sharp breath and raised her hand. She was jumping up and down while whispering 'Pick me! Pick me!' Toushiro almost laughed at this sight. But he disguised the escaped laughter into a cough, Hinamori glared at him in a playful manner.

"Yes you! My schveeet looveerrllyy! Come over here (he pointed where he was sitting)" he ordered. Hinamori skipped her way towards where Yumichika was sitting.

"Ask me anything O Sweet Child" Hinamori stopped for a moment and thought about what she was going to ask. She blushed slightly; Toushiro didn't miss that, and whispered something to 'the great Yumichika'. Yumichika nodded as if he fully understood what she said.

"Wait a minute! Lemme check my crystal ball" he said. He spat on the 'crystal ball' and wiped it with his sleeve. The ball became blindingly shiny.

"Ah…I see it child. No doubt that he is an idiot to not notice it; he'll make it up to you in the future by loving you physically, by kissing you---"Yumichika saw the future and said these things as he demonstrated it with himself. Hinamori blushed and backed away slowly.

"Next" Yumichika spoke lamely. Toushiro stood his ground, drunk or not, he was going to use violence if necessary. He jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at Yumichika.

"Boy, come here. Faster"

"Shiro-chan, please go over their now. Ask something about your future. I know I know you don't believe in any of that stuff but try it! It's fun!" Hinamori pleaded Toushiro using her 'puppy dog' look. Toushiro sighed and dragged his feet over where Yumichika was sitting.

"I can see the future with my eyes Child"

"Yeah what if I remove those so you won't see anything else?" Toushiro muttered bleakly.

"You said something?"

"Uh…No."

"Ask me anything" Toushiro thought about something random in his head and decided to humor him. _Well, since he'll forget what I asked…_ Toushiro whispered something to the fortune teller.

"What did Hinamori ask?"

"She asked me if…Nu-uh ah! Other questions please"

"Damn it…Fine! Will Akamide be fired for something in the future?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to strangle him?"

"Yes"

"Do you know any other word than 'yes'?"

"Yes"

"Have it your way, are you gay then?"

"Yes" Toushiro gave up and with an irritated sigh he walked back to Hinamori. Suddenly, the 'crystal ball' stood up. It was baldie, only with a table cloth was covering half of his face.

"Yu…Mi…Chi…Ka" the crystal ball slash baldie muttered his name threateningly. A murderous aura radiated from him.

"What?! 'm just doing me job…" Yumichika explained insouciantly. Someone was cracking their knuckles and their neck as if they were preparing for a fight. Toushiro ushered Hinamori out of the tent to prevent her from being involved with 2 drunken barbaric people. He glanced around and saw crowds of shinigamis; he spotted Renji making out with the broom, Kira dancing 'I will survive' and Matsumoto glomping another shinigamis. Toushiro was beginning to have a headache. He pulled Hinamori away and walked out up to the courtyard, it was a beautiful evening with a full moon and a gentle breeze to match with.

"That was fun" Hinamori stated, thrilled. Toushiro glimpsed at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah? Well, they're ecstatic" Toushiro announced flatly as he pointed the direction of Matsumoto's group with his thumb. Hinamori curiously followed the direction being pointed, she roared with laughter. Hinamori was crying so hard she was wiping tears from her eyes. Toushiro chuckled lowly as well. Hearing Toushiro laugh (it was _that_ rare), Hinamori abruptly stopped laughing and gawked at him with surprised eyes. Chocolate brown met aquamarine blue.

Seeing Hinamori gaze (or more accurately, gawk) at him like that, he felt his face heat up. He turned away from her and coughed involuntarily. He decided to immediately start a new topic. "So why were you laughing your head off?" he asked casually. His voice still a little bit rough and husky.

Ah, the wonders of puberty.

"Mainly, for two reasons: one, the look on your face (she giggled) and second…The things Rangiku-san and the others were doing"

"Uh-huh." A moment of silence passed by between them. Hinamori watched Toushiro with amused eyes and an all-knowing smug smile, Toushiro frowned at her though he stopped himself from smiling at the attention she was giving him.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori"

"You were laughing" she accused.

"Yes."

"At me?" she pointed to herself.

"So? What? Is it against the law for me to laugh?" Toushiro asked sarcastically. Hinamori giggled but stopped when she saw Toushiro glare. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nope. I like your laugh. It sounds nice" Hinamori admitted as her cheeks turned pinkish. Toushiro sneaked glanced at Hinamori, but unfortunately, Hinamori caught his eye and beamed at him. Toushiro grimaced and said "Yeah, yeah. Even though yours sounded like someone choking, I guess…It's nice to hear it, too (Translation: I love hearing you laugh, you should laugh more often).

"Hey! That's mean!" Hinamori pouted. Toushiro gave Hinamori his special smile, at least that's what she labeled it. His 'special smile' is the smile where he gives Hinamori a soft, affectionate (though Hinamori convinced herself that it is a sibling affection) look, matched with a small, shy smile playing on his lips.

**-Hinamori's P.O.V**-

Why is he smiling at me like that? When he does that, it does a funny thing to my heart. Ah, I feel my face heating up! I hope he doesn't notice! He doesn't look like my Shiro-chan back from the Rukongai days…He's more…mature…And here I am acting so childish, I hope I don't annoy him…

-End of P.O.V-

"I never did say it was an insult" he suddenly said in a soft voice. This made Hinamori come back from la-la land. "Then, what did you mean when you said that?" she demanded, still pouting. "I meant it as a compliment" he whispered. Both of the youngsters reddened and faced away.

"You seem happy" Toushiro stated, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hinamori raised one delicate eyebrow and sardonically asked "So? What? Is it against the law for me to be happy?"

Toushiro gave her a surprised face in return. Hinamori was having another set of laughing hysterics and Toushiro sighed irritably. "You look so funny!" Hinamori exclaimed. "Gee, I should just be a comedian then" Toushiro rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, the laughing ceased and Toushiro continued.

"I'm glad you're happy…It worried me that you…You…Won't return to normal…Be happy…Ever since that damn bastard…he…Betrayed…All of us…And broke…You…Shattered you…into pieces" he struggled, desperate for the right words. It was really hard for him to say all of this, and he exhaled the bitter remorse and anger that came back. Hinamori flinched at certain words throughout his explanation.

"I'm sorry Hinamori…Everything…My fault…I-I couldn't protect you…I was too…weak and…I let my anger…take over…me…Damn it…I promised…swore…To protect you…with my life…I did everything…to follow you…here…Yet…I couldn't…didn't…I'm so sorry Hinamori…I let you down…" Toushiro bemoaned as he kept his eyes shut tightly. Hinamori could plainly see the way Toushiro clenched his fists firmly, and the pain was clearly written on his face. Pain, regret, anger, disappointment, shame, and other emotions that were lucidly hurting him were mixed in as well. Hinamori rushed towards Toushiro and hugged him. That created an impact so Toushiro fell down in a sitting position with Hinamori hugging his waist and her face buried in his chest.

"Hinamori…?"

"Don't! Don't be sad anymore…Shiro-chan…It hurts me more to see you that way…I have my own regrets and disappointments too…I have my own wounds as well, Shiro-chan…"

"That's the point! Don't you get it?! It was my fault---"Toushiro was cut off when he saw Hinamori raise her head that were filled with uncontrollable tears. "Please" she whispered. "Don't take this all on yourself…It's not your fault...Nor mine…It wasn't anyone's fault…Things happen because of a reason and a will…Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, Unohana-taicho, you, and me…We all have wounds that are left yet to be healed…You're not alone" she sobbed. "Share your burden with me, with us…You're not alone…We have each other…Okay? I don't…want to see you that way…Shiro-chan" she lowered her head to his chest once more.

"I'm sorry Momo…I'll be stronger…For you…And I'll protect you…So just…erm…Do me one favor?" Toushiro whispered into Hinamori's ear. Hinamori blushed and was thankful that Toushiro couldn't see her face. She nodded.

"Stay by my side…Never ever leave me…That's all" he breathed. Hinamori looked up and faced Toushiro with a rosy hue on her cheeks; she smiled and nodded once more. "I won't" she sighed. The soon-to-be couple stared at each other, momentarily forgetting all their problems. They leaned in closer, letting their feelings control them.

Using his position as an advantage, Toushiro cupped Hinamori's chin and slid his other hand unto her waist. Meanwhile, Hinamori placed both of her hands on Toushiro's chest. Once again, they leaned forward to each other, and they paused when their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Not trusting his body language, Toushiro looked at Hinamori for permission, Hinamori smiled. Taking this as an encouragement to continue, Toushiro tilted his head and he was about to kiss Hinamori when---

"Ah, pleasant evening to both of you" a familiar voice said.

* * *

Poshpuppy27: Yeah, yeah I'm a _**very very**_ slow updater. Wasn't my fault, I'm a busy person. 8 pages wow! Now on with the mini-show!

Kero-chan: I will be your CUTE substitute host for today since whoever-it-was is now undergoing 'Anger Management'. Schveeet! *Poses*

Poshpuppy27: So whaddya gonna do now?

Kero-chan: …

Poshpuppy27: *sweat drop*

Kero-chan: Let's just talk about ME! Yep! A very interesting topic! Now you see, I was one of Clow Reed's favorite pet. Neither Yue nor Supi---

Poshpuppy27: We need a new host…Auditions are ongoing right now! Ja! Review! 'Kay?`


	6. Chapter 6:Wrong Words

"**New Taicho?!"**

Poshpuppy27: Hello mina-san…I'm sad to say that I'll be turning this story to the new 'me'. So, ja ne~

Bitter-raindrops03: Sup? Well…hmm…I'm sorry if it took like a…year to update. :D Oh well, here you go.

* * *

"**New Taicho?!"**

Chapter 6: Wrong Words

The pair stopped from whatever they were doing and stared at their intruder. Reactions were different and emotions intensified.

"A-Akamide-taicho…?" a confused Hinamori blushed as she saw her captain. She was somewhat embarrassed that she was caught doing something so…intimate with someone. A captain, to boot.

Akamide only smiled ruefully at her. "My, my…What could we have here? A secret affair maybe?" he chuckled, "a Captain and a Vice-captain". He folded his arms and walked towards them. Toushiro emotionlessly stood up and went to stand next to his childhood friend.

"Tou---Hitsugaya-taicho?"

He winced. It was still kind of painful to hear his Hinamori call him like that. So formal and so…distant. Though it occurred to him that she only calls him that when Akamide was there. _Don't tell me…Because…?_

Conscience: Woah! Wait! Don't jump to conclusions!

Toushiro: Stop it! I don't care anymore!

The young captain suppressed a shudder when he saw the smiling captain grin at him like how Ichimaru did. That kind of mischievous smile means that whatever was going on in his complicated head means that there was bound to be danger and trouble.

"Hinamori-chan", the other captain turned to the bun girl, "I have a question for you."

She gulped nervously. "W-what is it Akamide-taicho?"

"Why is that when I'm not around you go and call him 'Hitsugaya-kun' or 'Shiro-chan' but when I'm here you go all formal and serious on him?"

Strike one.

That was the very question that was lingering---torturing Toushiro's mind ever since Hinamori began calling him 'Hitsugaya-taicho'.

On the other hand, Hinamori was stuck in the middle. For one, she didn't want to hurt her dear 'Shiro-chan', but for the other part, she didn't want Akamide-taicho to get the wrong idea or that she was sucking up to her childhood friend who was now a captain.

Plus, she didn't want Hitsugaya-kun to get in trouble. Shinigamis weren't allowed to have any romantic affairs. To add to the problem, not especially when they were facing a huge trouble.

"B-b-because…Uhm…Erm…"

Akamide tilted his head, "Eh?! Why can't Hinamori-chan answer my simple question?" he pressed on. "Was my guess right?"

"N-no!"

"Then what?"

"You see! It's because…"

"Tell me. Right now."

The poor girl was so close to tears because of the fact that she didn't know what to do or what to answer.

"It's because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of you", Toushiro answered for her. The other two were clearly shocked, though Akamide's reaction was a mix of amusement and surprise. "Really?"

A moment of silence passed over them.

"Is that true Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori's eyes widened and she looked at her captain---confused. _What? No…No…He got it all wrong…_

"W-what?" she now faced Toushiro. She knew what she was already feeling for her dear childhood friend. Ever since the 'incident' that happened with her captain, from then on, she knew the reason why she felt so uncomfortable with other guys, why she only wanted one particular man to touch her, why she felt warm and safe, why everything seemed all right when she was with him.

But then, her hopes seemed to be shattered.

Impassively, our beloved Captain began to walk away. "Now, now Hitsugaya-taicho…Isn't it impolite to leave your partner behind like this?"

Our white haired shinigamis abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Where are my manners really? I'm sorry about that then Hinamori-_fuku taicho_. But then it appears to me that you no longer need me because your Captain is already here. He can bring you home."

Hinamori was so close to breaking down already. _Why is he acting like this? Why? He was such a different person awhile ago…Why? Is it because of me? Or is it because he somehow got the wrong idea between me and taicho…?_

She shook her head wildly. She was so confused._ No, no. Hitsugaya-kun won't do that. He isn't the type to jump to conclusions. I know why…He just went a little bit…Overboard. He became overprotective when Aizen…He just felt that he was being pushed away now that Akamide-taicho is here_, she thought sullenly.

"Oh? Is that so? Ja, thank you very much then Hitsugaya-taicho" Akamide saluted. Meanwhile, Toushiro could only glare at him. He couldn't manage to give his companion another look. He was afraid that his eyes would betray his emotions.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore nor he didn't want to feel pain as well.

The best way, he decided, was just to walk away.

For the moment.

"That was nothing Akamide-taicho. Good night to the both of you then."

"The same to you."

"Oh and Hitsugaya-taicho", Toushiro paused, "take care."

------------------------------

------------------------------

T

he following day, Toushiro just stared at his paperworks blankly. He was far too confused, hurt, and angry by the events that happened last night. A lot of questions were filling his head.

_What happened after I left last night? Is Hinamori okay? I hope so…Why was Tsukimoto so curious about the formalities and my relationship between Hinamori? Why was he pressing on that particular question? But more importantly…What did he mean by 'take care'?_

"Taicho? Taicho? Taicho!!!" a familiar, not to mention annoying, hand was waving in front of his face. Out of irritation, he slapped the hand away, earning a startled shriek from his mischievous and evil vice-captain.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked ill-temperedly. Matsumoto pouted at the sour attitude her captain was showing. For the past few days, he seemed to have mood swings. And for the past few days, he was either in this state or in his 'love struck' mode puberty stage.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing is wrong, then why haven't you done any paperwork since you ever got here?" she raised her eyebrow. Aqua-marine eyes widened. The young captain realized that she was right.

Ever since he got here…He was holding—staring at the same paper.

"Look what you made me do! I made more paper work than you today! You're so cruel!" Matsumoto cried and sobbed. Rubbing his temples, Toushiro sighed.

"Hn."

"Ne taicho, tell me. What happened last night?"

Strike two.

"Nothing."

"If nothing happened last night, then why does your face look like Hinamori's about to be married of to some other guy or something and you have to be their best man in the wedding?"

He scowled at her answer. Matsumoto, on the contrary, laughed at her captain's vulnerable expression. She loved the moments when she could break down his walls, leaving him innocent and vulnerable; she could us those moments as black mail.

For future use, of course.

"Tell me", she ordered. Knowing that he cannot escape from Rangiku's interrogations, he sighed again.

"I left Hinamori with Akamide last night."

"You WHAT?!"

"Don't be so exaggerated Matsumoto", he defended himself, "it was only right because see? She's his vice-captain and he's her captain."

"But you _promised_ to be her escort for the party! And being an escort means from the beginning up to the end!"

"It doesn't matter! There were other people who could do that for her! Kira, Renji, Akamide---other people!"

"But she came and asked _you_! Specifically of all people!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything Matsumoto, I don't see the point you're getting at."

Matsumoto sighed, exasperated. Her captain can be such a kid sometimes. "She asked you. You were her friend right? Her childhood friend? Now, how would she feel when her 'friend' suddenly abandons her like that and hand her over to other people like a package or something?!"

Realization finally hit Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Silence filled the room. The echo of Matsumoto's last words rung in his head.

"I…I…I didn't know…"

The strawberry blonde haired woman grunted. "Of course you wouldn't! You've been thinking one-sidedly up until now!"

Biting his lips, Toushiro's face was etched with pain and regret. Hopefully, he glanced at his vice-captain. "What should I do Matsumoto?"

She smiled at her young captain. Really, her captain was such a kid. He really was.

"Hmm…I'll go find her and bring her here. Apologize okay? You owe me a day-off taicho!" she laughed as she skipped out of the tenth division's office.

"Baka…" Toushiro smiled. He was sometimes thankful for his hare-brained vice-captain.

But then, fate decided to intervene.

Three soft knocks came at his door. Surprised, he thought that it was just someone giving them more paper works. The usual stuff.

"Come in", he grunted. When the door slid open, it revealed a short, petite girl with a bun on her head. Her lips were turned upside down, and under her eyes were dark heavy bags, her nose was red as well.

He wasn't ready to face this girl. Not without Matsumoto, not alone.

In short, he wasn't ready at all.

"Hinamori…?"

Hinamori bowed lowly before Toushiro. A familiar ache tugged in his chest. That familiar stinging sensation.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I mean…Hitsugaya-taicho…" she began. Her eyes were still downcast and were staring at the floor. She shuffled her feet and clasped her hands together, praying for more courage and more strength.

"Why are you here?" he said softly. He didn't want to see her like this. It hurt him. It slowly tortures him inside. It reminded him of the Hinamori before…when she was with…Aizen…

Biting her lips, she managed to give her one of her hesitant looks. "I'm here to say something important to Rangiku-san and to you as well. Though they are of different matters."

"Matsumoto's out. She was looking for you awhile ago," he lied. The truth was, he can sense Rangiku's reiatsu under the window. He didn't want to deal with another trouble as well.

"What do you want to say to me Hinamori?"

"A-about…L-last night…"

Instantly, his eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. He totally became a different person when one mentions the name of Hinamori's captain.

"There's nothing to mention about last night Hinamori, and you know that."

"What?!" she cried, the tears spilling once more. How many times she cried for him, in front of him, because of him, she couldn't count. There were far too many times. And there were a thousand different reasons as well.

"You were wrong about last night! That wasn't my reason!"

"Then what is your reason then Hinamori huh?"

That cut her short. Again, she didn't know what to say.

"See?" he scoffed. Glaring at Toushiro, she growled out of irritation. Toushiro was surprised, this was the first time he saw Hinamori angry, and for this reason too.

"Grr! What is it with you guys! Akamide-taicho asks me to call him Tsukimoto-kun when we're alone okay?!" she began.

Sadly, this only angered Toushiro more.

"And then every time I call you 'Hitsugaya-kun' or 'Shiro-chan' you correct me saying that I should call you 'Hitsugaya-taicho' and when I do you---you become so cold to me!"

"You change every time you see Akamide-taicho! You become so…so…angry at me!"

Toushiro snorted. "Of course I would! I was just protecting you!"

"Protecting me from what?! Tell me, why do you get so agitated when he's here and when he's not here you become so…caring?! I'm so confused!"

A moment of silence passed over time.

Toushiro couldn't answer that. He became so mad.

"Because I saw you!"

"Saw me what?"

"You were…Akamide was…Akamide was touching you!" Toushiro tossed the papers on one side of the table. Everything became a mess.

Hinamori gasped. "You…That was different…You misunderstood…"

"Misunderstood?" he sneered. "What was there to 'misunderstand'?" he air quoted.

The poor girl's cheeks were stained with wet tears again. She wiped them off. "I'm so tired of this already…"

"Please tell Rangiku-san that our mission has been postponed to tomorrow. Thank you then Hitsugaya-taicho."

She left, not bothering to bow to him, and slammed the door.

The room's temperature dropped drastically.

Wrong. Everything just became so wrong.

He was about to apologize to her dammit! But instead…

Everything got worse.

All because he said the wrong words.

* * *

Bitter-raindrops03: And done! Hmm…I wanted to update at least a fic. So I devoted my Saturday to this chappie. Ugh. Ja ne~

Read and review!


End file.
